Wolves
The Wolves: The law enforcement organization lead by the Royal Enforcer Ovrul Griv they wear cloaks of wolves when they are doing their more public duties it so far has 15 members. (Note. Only those who work with the wolves to a great extent would know their names I keep them mostly out of the public eye only a few are active in the public eye. The ones that are they are listed under Grey wolves) The Alpha:(Leader of the wolves) Ovrul Griv Grey wolves:(Basic law enforcement and guards) John-5'8' Robert-5'9' '''A young recruit but has a good heart and he is a bit of an actor in the grey wolves every couple of months the grey wolves have a play in the cafeteria. '''Halen-6'2' '''Weilds a lance and shield and is an aspiring poet, was banished for refusing to obey orders to kill a village. '''Rukeu-5'11 Lausen-5'10 Iat-5'5 Atlan-5'7 Sneyr-5'9 Ightr-6'0 Avesa-6'1 Sev-5'3 Slit-5'7 Isr-5'5 Uhinu-5'6 Endt-5'7 Zes-5'8 Evoro-5'9 Ash-5'7 Irilo-6'8 Ought-5'6 Bloth-6'2 Uisi-6'0 Oosi-6'1 Beit-6'3 Ugha-5'9' ''' '''Cerf-6'1' '''Due to the fact he has no tongue he is somewhat unsettling to the common people but he has learned to deal with the stares and serves Wayland faithfully. '''Nysph-5'8 '''Wields a short sword long sword combo and is skilled in the art of disguise so he helps with the costumes for the play. '''Gramthorm-6'3' '''Stocky and tall he is called the wall by his friends and the walking jail by criminals his large bushy beard is almost always accompanied by a smile. War hammer and shield. '''Flintriver-5'8 A proficient dancer he was a traveling sellsword in the other world. Has been practicing with a dueling sword. Dire wolves The Dire Wolves are the honor guards of the wolves, assigned to protecting Ovrul Griv and other kingdom leaders. 'Kento Swifthand-' A tan skinned light brown haired human 6'0'' who wields a Boarding gaff and is a former fisherman he was trained by Alvir and is one of the two elite guards of Ovrul Griv. He was banished because he disobeyed orders to wipe out his home village. 'Santarus Ursodan-' A fair skinned man 6'3'' with blue eyes and brown hair and beard. He is a loyal and courageous man who has sworn his life to Ovrul Griv as his honor guard. He wields a great-axe and has some red on his armor as a reminder of his clans colors. He is now currently Waylands Warden and has made steps to create a secure prison that the Rulers can have confidence that it can contain any vile prisoners. Was banished for standing alongside Kento in defending his home town from destruction. 'Jako-' A tan skinned man with blond hair and rich blue eyes 5'10'' he wields a sword and a steel shield. He enjoys song and plays a harp when off duty. 'Dalen- '''a brown haired man with dark skin 6'1 and he rides a horse and wields a lance. Hes really fking good at horsemanship. '''Rascarl Ruan- '''Brown haired rugged skin and a fantastic mustache and green eyes he wields a sabre with an intricate monkey design he fights with agility and such. '''Rotdrus Boneforge- '''Blond Hair and fantastic beard with deep blue eyes he wields a traditional dwarven waraxe and wears heavy armor. Is a Dwarf with a code and always helps the people when he can '''Bramkyl Coldtoe- '''White hair and a braided beard with brown eyes he wields a dwarven temple sword. Night wolves The Night Wolves are the scouts and discreet members of the Wolves skilled with bows and stealth. Human Males '''Gian-'''Short and stocky black hair and purple eyes dagger and short sword with longbow '''Derek- '''Brown hair blue eyes longsword and longbow '''Wain- '''White hair small and stocky Stiletto '''Berduhr-'''Dwarf red hair Inquisitor Crossbow and dwarf waraxe '''Urmky-'''Dwarf golden hair Inquisitor Repeating Crossbow and Ugrosh '''Leroy-' Blond hair white skin red eyes and wields a bastard sword and yells his name when charging. 'Corbett-' Blond short Spear and short bow 'Keyon-' Yellow hair tall Short bow and long sword 'Colan- '''Brown hair blue eyes Gurasame Human Women '''Cammi-' 'Solaine-' 'Chantelle-' 'Rose-' 'Fealty-' 'Delphine-' 'Blossom-' 'Meike-' Elves 'Dorlar-' 'Petro-' 'Palamin-' Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:The Wolves